moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II
Travis was born to Lady Aryea Morgan nee Sin'Dal and Lord Marcus Morgan, in there family manor just outside of the capital city of Lordaeron ten years before the first war, however it was not a normal birth, Travis came into this world with his twin sister. Being named after the founder of there house (ironically being the runt of the litter). Year 1 (Kings Calander) During his childhood, the lands of Lordaeron and its ally Stormwind were very peaceful, and during such times little was thought of battle and war, despite this, Travis's older brothers wanted nothing more then to grow up and fight evil monsters and save princesses. So they all began training, much to Trav's dismay. However he joined in, watching from a distance as his brothers would brawl in the dirt. Life seemed to go on normally for him during this time, however due to his parents heritage (Mother being a High Elf and his father being a Human) people normally disliked him, weather it be because of the long life span or the "immoral" mating of different races, these events would shape him in years to come. Year 1 (The First War) The portal open and the tide of green savages raged through the once peaceful Eastern Kingdoms. Every able body was called to serve, this included both Trav's father and oldest brother. remaining behind at the age of ten he and his sister both wondered why they couldn't fight and help. Year 5 (The Second War) Not long after the defeat of Stormwind did the threat turn towards Lordaeron, recalling its armies and forming an Alliance against this horde they would fight back. Marcus Morgan a fully pledged paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand was quickly given permission to train his sons in the way of the light, fearing they may soon need it. However seeing as they may need more then the light to help them Lady Aryea made sure the twins started training the way she was taught to fight, Though done in secret for fear of scrutiny from the public, Travis and his sister quickly became adept in the art of Spellbreaking, an art normally reserved for Pure-blood elves. Year 10 (End of the Second War) With the fighting in the north still great, and the danger of demons lurking in the shadows, Travis gave up all hope for a normal life, instead he exelled in swordplay and tactics. He quickly became a paladin under his father and brothers much to his mother's and sisters dismay, Lana however became a master huntress under her mothers teaching. Dressed in his new silver armor he rode into battle sword and light in hand as they overtook the armies ahead of them, but none expected what was to come about in the future. Days after an argument with his father about his talent as a spellbreaker, the call to march was ordered, by Prince Arthas himself. Soon after arriving at Strathholme and hearing what the Prince said, most of the paladins refused to even listen to the idea, however Travis either out of true loyalty to Arthas, or in rebellion against his father stood his ground with Arthas and entered the city, screams and fire could be seen from the outer gates... Year 12 (Northrend) Now honor bound and headed for a cold death, Travis and the men under Arthas went north, in chase of a dreadlord. There they found nothing but...death, slowly Travis began to see madness come over the once great prince, After meeting with a group of dwarves commanded by a Bronzebeard dwarf, the company moved to recover a dark blade...though none knew what horrors that blade would cause.Back in Lordaeron the Morgan family as busy fighting all waves of undead from swarming over the land like a giant wave. Lana even saw combat in South Shore. Year 18 (Returning home) Travis was resting in the camp when news from the King reached them, quickly the men began moving through the forest towards the boats to escape the icy grave. Leading his small group of Ex-paladins through a lighter section of the forest, he was able to board a ship and begin the trip home, only to see his fellow brothers in arms stranded on a beach, with the remaining ships on fire. Year 18-20 (Scourge of Lordaeron) Returning home came easy to Travis his family welcomed him back with open arms, and while they did not agree with his choice to go north, they still supported him. Quickly returning to his old life, he regained his rank in the Silver Hand and continued to fight along side his family...that is, until the prince returned. News of a ship docking at South Shore came to little and to late for Travis to warn the King of his sons deeds, and before he could get would out, the bells of the city chimed with joy...as frostmourne took its first. Now hunted by the prince he followed into battle years before the Morgans abandoned Lordaeron and fled north to Quel'Thalas and to Lady Aryea's home. But the dark prince was coming, and no amount of elf magic would stop him, staying behind to help her people Lady Aryea went missing during the evacuation of the land. Following there father into battle the four children fought with all of there might, to escape the lands to the north...but not all of them made it, Marcus was wounded during the escape and in an attempt to save him young Tiberius was slain, watching his son fall, the only thing he could do was order Devon and Travis to get Lana to safety... Year 20 (Aftermath) Alone...cold...hungry. Once nobles in a great land, now no better then common beggars. Traveling together from one town to the next they made there way south, stopping only because of the endless South Seas and no way to cross...Lana being a master Huntress began working for the local trader in the small ransack town of BootyBay. Devon took up a hobby of fishing, while Travis did what he could as a smith, still hunted by the things he saw, and did... Year 21 (Home?) Even after months of hiding and running the Morgans were still found, news of the outside world began to make its way down the grapevine as battles taking place, cities flying around, Stromwind being rebuilt..and rebelling...the list went on, and for Travis and Devon, Booty Bay was enough...but not Lana, she wanted to see the world, and she would get her chance, as a member of a newly formed Scarlet Crusade found his way to them in search of the renowned undead killing family. Much to his dismay both Trav and Devon declined his offer, but Lana took advantage and decided to leave. After saying goodbye the brothers watched as their sister rode off into the forest on her way to a future...without them. It would be the last time they were all together... Year 25 (The Scarlet Crusade) With news of the kidnapping of Stormwinds King Devon suggested that they move to the capital and see if they could make a new name for themselves. With a heavy heart Trav agreed not wanting to lose another sibling. Quickly becoming engrossed as a merc for hire, Trav was quickly able to rekindle his abilities that had become rusty over the years, it was at this point that a letter from Lana arrived asking from them to come to north and fight the undead. With Devon fully involved with a woman that he fell smitten with, Trav agreed to travel north, alone and leave Devon to his troubled ways. Year 30 ("So whats next?") Travis joined his sister in the crusade, finding it a comfortable fit for his abilities. Quickly rising through the order to settle on the interesting position of Justicar of the Scarlet Crusade, a rather lofty title...with his skill in war, and talents with the sword. he quickly became an important figure, until the fall of the crusade. Becoming a member of a small resolute chapter of crusaders now known as the Scarlet Hammer, he and his sister both became every important, until the battle of Anvilmar, Where hundreds of undead attacked, and few survived, Travis awoke in a small house in the middle of Silverpine, alone, his sister and the rest of his order was gone, missing or dead he did not know. Travis still keeps to the training he revived in the Crusade, while he still regrets his actions during the second war, he understands what needed to be done, was done, and continues to live by this practice, all tho the wish to settle and live in peace still live strong in his mind, and in his actions.